Demon Feathers
by Aries the Dog
Summary: A young Uzmaki Naruto begins to awaken an anicent and powerful bloodline. As he learns of his lineage he must prepare himself for the trials that await him after death. NaruXOC.


**A/N** this is the first story I've posted on this site but it's not my first story. I know how to write and I take it seriously, well kind of I write in a half-comedic semi-serious way . . . anyway enjoy my story and tell me anything you want about the story. I will answer questions and take suggestions since this is my only ongoing story as of now. P.S. sorry if I messed up some facts

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

**Demon Feathers**

**Prologue: A Fallen Angel**

The wind whistled coldly through the snow capped forest outside the imposing walls of Konohagakure, ironically in Fire Country. The cold, bone-chilling wind snaked through the forest moaning eerily through jagged rocks, creaking tree branches, and long abandoned buildings. The tendril of wind quickly found its way into a large clearing, where a distinctly female figure was laid sprawled on her back, unconscious in the cold hard unforgiving snow.

The woman was one of unnatural and unforgettable beauty. Delicate features graced her face, along with pale golden eyes that seemed to radiate kindness. Supernaturally long hair sprawled out beneath her head in all directions, although damp from the watery snow it seemed to glow in the moon light with an ethereal sheen. Although in beauty she seemed like royalty in actuality she looked like nothing more then a beggar. The simple white robe she was wearing was in rags, shredded by some unknown force, leaving her little protection against the harsh weather of Fire Country. Oh, one more thing she had wings . . . big wings.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Namikaze Minato, the soon to be Yondaime Hokage, was taking a stroll outside the gates of Konoha hoping for the cold winter time air to clear his head of all the things that had been pilling up politically in Konoha. Sarutobi was to retire in less then a year, and the pressure to select a Fourth was more demanding then ever. The Sandaime had narrowed it down to himself and the Sannin Orochimaru, but his leanings to Minato had been obvious. Orochimaru had been more detached then ever, Hokage was nothing more than a potential conquest on the way to what truly interested him – power.

But the Serpent Sannin had recently been convicted of sick experiments. The exact details he didn't pursue, but it had been the buzz of the town that day and it was difficult to not overhear anything about it. From what he had concluded so far, the recent disappearance of Leaf ninja had been connected to his perverse experiments in a quest for immortality. There had also been a lot of talk about 60 dead children that had been connected with him recently also.

The result of this had been that he had defected and therefore dropped out of the race for Yondaime, therefore leaving him alone capable of the position. And, the result of _this_ caused him to be treated like a celebrity when he was trying to buy milk this morning. The title Hokage was staring him dead in the face, a rank of great responsibilities and difficult decisions. He had been forced to use Hiraishin to just escape for enough time to deliver his groceries err . . . grocery.

Things were getting way to hectic, he had a stone-splitting headache, and he needed a break. He left quickly picking up a large, black trench coat, mostly because he wanted to leave unnoticed, escaping the bone-chilling weather was just a bonus.

He rounded a large tree stump and heaved a large sigh "It hurts my head just thinking about it." He said in a depressed tone rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. It was kind of ironic, he should be ecstatic he was going to be announced as Sarutobi's successor in a formal presentation tomorrow. He didn't want to think he was depressed about the Serpent Sannin defection no one else was, with the exception of his perverted, white-haired sensei. Hiruzen went to kill him but was unable to strike down his prize student. Jiriya-sensei left in a hurry trying to track his actions with his expansive spy network, most likely there would be an intense confrontation between the two sannin.

He _should_ be happy a dangerous, infant killing, fellow shinobi murdering, lunatic was gone from his beloved village for good. He was unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands around his sealed kunai as he rounded a corner into a familiar large clearing. Still contemplating his thoughts and pondering his emotions he took a second to register the beautiful winged woman laying half-conscious in the snow.

His world rushed back faster then he could register as the sounds of wildlife increased tenfold and his vision became much more detailed. Without thinking about it he felt himself rushing threw the deep powdery snow to the center of the clearing. Dropping to his knees, he came to a sliding halt next to her. Her eyes were half open and she seemed to be moving slightly.

Minato stood stock still jaw slightly ajar at either her beauty or her sizable wings or both. But after a particularly pained moan he was brought into reality once again he leaned in closer and brought her head up slightly from the damp snow. "Are you alright?" he questioned, voice clear and loud but concerned.

The woman in the snow seemed to come out of it her eyes fluttered open but still seemed fuzzy. She tried to sit up using her wings to aid her, shortening the distance between the two's faces. In reaction Konoha's Yellow Flash backed away from her quickly rising face till the two were sitting up vertically. Wings sagged and arms hanging limply at her side she seemed to squint at the man's face as if it were fuzzy. She leaned forward even closer as if trying to see Minato's face better. He leaned back a little farther slightly uncomfortable at how close she was. Their faces were almost touching till a peaceful expression spread across her face "Minato," She said certainly and closed her eyes and blacked out, her face falling into his chest.

Minato looked around in a full circle with a facial expression that asked "what just happened?" to no one in particular. Minato carefully, carefully trying to avoid touching her wings despite his curiosity of how they felt, and stood up with her. Supporting her with one arm he took off his trench coat and wrapped it around the nameless beauty to conceal her body, which not a lot of was concealed by her ruined robe. He picked her up in a bridal carry and took her out of the clearing the way he came in.

As the very soon to be Yondaime Hokage carried his unexpected luggage back to Konoha he pondered _"who is she, where did she come from, how did she know my name, and why do I get the feeling this woman is going to give me one hell of a headache?"_

**A/N** Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. There's only going to be one maybe two more chapters in the past and it's off to the trouble of Naruto. I might be holding a poll in later chapters.

EDIT: Putting in a request for a beta, experience preferred.


End file.
